Oh, the Places in Danville You Can Go
The thirtieth episode of Season 38. Phineas and Ferb feel the need for a roadside attraction in Danville, so they decide to make their own giant rubber band ball. Doofenshmirtz tries to get another online date. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are innocently walking down the street. They just feel really bored. They feel as if Danville needs a roadside attraction, but not like the giant tower they made. Phineas thinks it should be more like a roadside attraction. Then, he knows what they're gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry goes into his secret agent mode and finds an entrance to his lair through an air vent. Monogram reports to Perry that Doof's social media activity has increased in the past 3 hours. It's getting everyone, even Planty, suspicious. Perry immediately jets on over to Doof's headquarters. Meanwhile, the boys have gathered up a ton of rubber bands. Isabella comes over only to find the backyard flooded with rubber bands. Baljeet comes and asks if they got him from his Uncle Sabu. Phineas says they just gathered a lot. Heidi had happened to have a boatload of rubber bands. Then, the boys get to work constructing a giant ball of rubber bands. Meanwhile, Perry is trapped in an instant inside a chat box, as a reference to a social network. Doof says he has no time for a scheme today because he's going to go on a walk through town with a new girl he found online. Perry rolls his eyes. Doof says he's going to leave Perry with Norm. Norm is excited, because he wants to play cards with Perry. Perry is now freaked out. With the boys, they finally have the perfect rubber band. Now they wonder how they're going to attract tourists. Heidi and Baljeet go scout out through town and they casually tell as many people as they can about the new attraction. Everyone goes over to Maple Street and everyone has fascinated. It's bigger than the world's largest ball of twine. Meanwhile, Doof meets his new girlfriend, Teresa. She is apparently in to cats and her main hobby was cooking. Doof is starting to wonder how well this date will go. He tells him all about what he does, mentioning some of his finest creations. Then, they hold hands and go into town. Doof points out some stuff he's always been fascinated with. He points out a street lamp he dented up when he was turned into a ferocious monster, and the light house he attempted to move to the other side of town, then they spot the giant rubber band ball. Meanwhile, Norm fell asleep while playing cards with Perry. Perry uses a mouse to click on the chat bar. It opens up, and Perry is free. He sees if Doof actually did build any Inators. Sure enough, he spotted a Crush-Inator. He self-destructs the Inator, which fires one shot. It zaps the giant rubber band ball, and it squashes Doof. Teresa thinks it's time to go, her meatloaf is almost ready. Doof cursed the giant rubber band ball, and the ball rolls away into town. Sure enough, the farmer and his wife end up with it. Phineas said that was successful. Everyone agrees. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "I agree," Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair An air vent Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas mentions the skyscraper ("The Doof Side of the Moon") *Planty is mentioned ("No More Bunny Business") *Baljeet mentions his Uncle Sabu and his rubber bands ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!") *Doofenshmirtz gets another online date ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") *Tourists mention the world's largest ball of twine ("When Worlds Collide") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Stalk-Inator, the Be Gone-Inator, and the Smell-Inator ("So Long, Mario and Luigi", "Just Passing Through", "Attack of the 50-Foot Sister") *Doofenshmirtz mentions him being a monster and trying to move a light house ("Wreck-It Doof", "That Sinking Feeling") Allusions *'Oh, the Places You Can Go': The episode title is a reference to the Dr. Seuss book with the same title *'Facebook': The chat bar trap is a reference to the Facebook chat bar Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38